Kainora Stuff
by Vexxed
Summary: One-shots, drabbles, and in general, some of my stories on Kainora.
1. After

This takes place directly after Book 3

After they said their goodbyes to Korra, Kai headed into the temple to sleep. Although Air Temple Island was nice, Kai missed his cozy room in the Western Air Temple. He missed hanging out with the sky bison down near the forests surrounding the temple. He even missed Tenzin's lectures on boring stories about the previous Air nation. But most of all, he missed hanging out with Jinora. He sighed as he sat down on his bed, thinking.

After the rescue from Ba Sing Se, when Jinora kissed him, and when Kai almost died to P'Li's combustion bending, Kai realized that he liked Jinora, and there was a possibility that she would like him back. However, Kai didn't even know if Jinora really liked him or not. He had no idea what to do, especially now that Jinora just got her tattoos. Plus, if he made a wrong move, if he approached Jinora in the wrong way, Tenzin would rip his head off. Normally, Kai could just ask for relationship help, especially from his best friends, Bolin or Korra. However, now that Korra is gone, and Bolin returning to the city, Kai had no idea who to turn for relationship advice, especially now.

Kai was worried about Jinora, and how the loss of her hair was affecting her. Even though Kai liked Jinora with or without hair, he wasn't sure if Jinora knew that. In fact, she seemed to be avoiding him after the anointment. And how was Kai supposed to tell Jinora about his feelings? What if she took this the wrong way? Kai lied down in bed and sighed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

On the other side of the temple, Jinora hugged her father before she went to bed. Tenzin stood silently, embracing his daughter, now an airbending master. "I am so, so proud of you." Tenzin whispered.

Jinora looked at her father's face and smiled. She slowly let go of Tenzin and closed the door to her room.

Jinora smiled to herself and touched her newly shaved head. She still couldn't believe that her head was now decorated with her new airbender tattoos, and that she was now bald. Jinora was now officially an airbending master! She sighed contently, and got into her bed. Suddenly, she thought of Kai. What if he didn't like her bald? Jinora didn't want to believe that this was even a possibility, especially when their relationship is so fragile. Although she didn't even know if Kai liked her or not, Jinora was sure of her feelings. She touched her head again, as if she wants to make sure that her head is completely bald. Jinora groaned. She didn't want to lose Kai again.

The next morning, Kai didn't want to wake up. He was perfectly cocooned in his blankets, warm and comfortable. However, he had stuff to do. Kai struggled out of his blankets, into his clothes, and grabbed his staff. He yawned as he opened his door and walked out of his room, bumping into a very surprised Jinora.

"Oh, hi Jinora! Um… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be…. Doing something?" Kai stammered, blushing slightly, as he attempted to recover from his sudden bump-in with Jinora. "Don't stutter Kai, you look like an idiot." Kai thought to himself.

After stumbling back a step, Jinora quickly replied "I was about to go train the new airbenders, and your room was on the way, and you should come to training, and… So… how are you?" Jinora's heart was pounding, her face hot. Kai had surprised her. She had been trying to think of a plan to get to see Kai's reaction to her baldness, but then Kai walked out of the room.

"Great, actually." Kai awkwardly stood in front of Jinora, waiting for her to say something. After a long pause, Jinora smiled at Kai.

"Ok then, see you at breakfast!" Jinora turned around and began walking down the hallway towards the main room. Inwardly, Jinora cringed. Kai didn't say anything about her baldness. Why didn't he say something?

Jinora had almost reached the middle of the hallway before Kai realized this is the perfect opportunity. "Wait, Jinora? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Jinora turned around and faced Kai. "Ok, sure, what is it?"

"Um, so I just wanted to let you know, you still look fine even without hair. I mean, you look great with or without hair. And I won't let anyone else make fun of you for being bald." Kai knew he was blushing furiously.

Jinora blinked, taking a moment to figure out exactly what Kai had said. Then she smiled, walked back to Kai and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Kai. That's real nice of you."

Blushing, Kai smiled back and hugged Jinora tightly. After a minute, he let go.

"We should probably go to breakfast now."

"Yea." Jinora grabbed Kai's hand. "But after that, we have some free time! We could go visit the city! I heard Bolin is going to be playing at a pro-bending match today…."

Kai smiled at Jinora.

"Whatever you say, Jinora."

A/N This was fun to write. Please review, I'm desperate to improve my writing, as this is my first fanfic


	2. Recovery

This takes place sometime after Season 3, during the time skip

A giant sheet of rock slid off the cliff side, crashing down onto the ground below.

"Oops…" Bolin nervously looked at Kai.

"Bolin, you should probably be a little more careful."

"I know, it's just, the lava rock is different from normal earth stuff! I mean, I can bend it, which is pretty awesome, but it's weird! Like, it's so… stiff!"

"Ok...?" Kai didn't want to pretend to know what Bolin meant. "Take your time Bo; you know that we'll be here all week with Jinora."

"Awesome!" Bolin happily returned to bending away the large piles of rock.

Ever since the battle with the Red Lotus, Kai wanted to return to his first real home, the Northern Air Temple. Unfortunately, it was in ruins, mainly due to the lava Ghazan unleashed onto the temple.

However, there was another lavabender in the world. Kai and Jinora had asked Bolin for help about a month ago. Bolin was glad to help, as Opal was preoccupied on a trip to the Fire Nation. Plus, he also got to practice his lavabending skills while reshaping the temple.

Now, a week later, out in the chilly, morning sun, Bolin gets his practice.

Kai turned away from Bolin's antics and walked away, towards the trio's living area for some food. Kai, Bolin, and Jinora all had settled into some of the surviving rooms of the Air Temple for the week that they were staying. As Kai approached the rooms, he saw Jinora coming out of

"Hi Kai! I was wondering where you and Bolin were!"

"Nice to see you awake Jinora! I was just showing Bolin where the obstacle course was. We need to clear off all the rocks off the pits, and…"

Jinora tried to pay attention to Kai's unusually detailed plans, but it was too much of a struggle.

"Kai, don't you think you're over thinking how we should rebuild a little too much? Maybe we should go and visit the bison or something!"

Kai stopped mid-lecture and looked at Jinora. "I know I might be stressing out about this a little too much, but-"

"Then a bison visit is in order! Come on, let's go! I'll go tell Bolin we'll be leaving for a bit." Jinora proceeded to jump off the cliff and glide off towards the obstacle course.

Kai smiled as he headed into his room. Jinora always managed to cheer him up. 

"Aw, they're all so cute!" Jinora ran up and picked up a tiny little bison. Kai laughed and picked one up out of the cluster.

"Did you remember to bring the cabbages?"

"Wait what?" Kai laughed and Jinora's horrified look. "I have them, don't worry." Kai put down his bison and squatted down next to the bison. He took out some cabbages from his pack and rolled them towards the baby bison.

The bison happily munched on their cabbages.

Kai stood up and brushed off his hands. "The bison look happy. We should probably head back to the temple."

Jinora frowned at Kai, still holding her bison. "Why do we have to head back so soon? We only just got here." A realization suddenly dawned on her. "Is this because you want to keep working on the temple? Why are you so obsessed with this anyway?"

"I'm not obsessed! I just want to finish rebuilding it so the Air Nation can move back into it!"

"Who said we were moving back to this temple anyway? Most of the Air Nation is staying at Air Temple Island or the Eastern Air Temple now! What's the rush in restoring the Northern temple?"

Kai sighed and stood up. "We should really head back now. Bolin will worry."

Jinora started to say something but stopped when Kai got his glider out and flew away. Jinora gave a little groan in frustration. Sometimes Kai was hard to deal with.

When Jinora reached the Northern Air Temple, Kai was nowhere to be seen. Jinora swooped onto the ledge Bolin was on.

"Have you seen Kai?" Jinora worriedly asked Bolin.

"Wait, is Kai missing? We need to find him! Let's go search the temple! We must find him now!" Bolin ran off into the temple, leaving Jinora alone. She sighed. Bolin was a little too excitable.

Jinora glided over the temple, looking for Kai. An east wind was blowing, and it was making it hard for her to glide. Suddenly, she saw a lone figure sitting on a ledge. The way to the ledge was blocked, but the ledge itself looked sound. She quickly changed direction and glided towards Kai.

Jinora folded up her glider and sat next to the motionless Kai. Neither of them spoke. After a few minutes, Kai spoke softly.

"You were right. I was obsessing over the temple. I… just want to make it perfect. Like before. It was the first solid home I had, for pretty much my entire life."

Jinora looked at Kai and smiled. "You know, your home isn't just the place you stay at, it's also the people you are with. And you will always have me here."

Kai smiled. "Thanks Jinora." He turned towards her. "And you will always have me here too."

Jinora smiled. Their faces were inches apart. Just when they kissed, the rock blocking the doorway disappeared and Bolin ran in.

"KAI! I was so worried about you! You shouldn't disappear like that you know!" Suddenly Bolin saw what Kai and Jinora were doing.

"Oh… Am I interrupting something? Sorry… I'll just leave now…" Bolin quickly walked away, closing the doorway behind him.

Although the wind still blew, Jinora's face was hot when she turned back to Kai. "We should go somewhere else."

"Definitely."

**A/N Surprisingly hard to write. Sorry for not updating recently. Again, please review, I'm looking to improve my writing as much as I can!**


End file.
